


Our Lady of Sorrows

by ElizabethDeWitts



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Mental Health Issues, POV Third Person, Rape, Smut, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethDeWitts/pseuds/ElizabethDeWitts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One day, you promised me you would never leave. Yet, here you are; left me here alone when I needed you the most. You broke your promise. And after all these years, you're still not back. I've waited a lot of time for you to return, but I grew tired of sitting idle and just waiting. I lost all hope of you ever coming home, so I'm the one who is out searching for you. If we ever get the chance to meet again, will I be able to forgive you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 02~нєαятн αи∂ нσмє

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction I have ever posted and hopefully won't delete after two weeks. Feedback is always appreciated, good or not it doesn't matter. I'm always looking forward to reading any kind of comments. English is not my first language, so expect some grammar and spelling mistakes. However, I will do my best to try and keep them to a minimum.

The next morning, Elspeth was woken up by a loud chatter outside her room. She could hear her mother telling off someone, but she couldn't make out to whom the other voice belonged to. Trying to ignore the noise, she buried her head in the pillow and closed her   
eyes. 

Their parents' divorce has upset everyone in the family. Their mother has started being distant and edgy; never did she talk to her children anymore, unless it was something of significance. Andrian was indifferent about it, unlike her. She was devastated. She had always known her parents kissing her goodnight when she was younger, when they would spend time with her and her brother taking them to trips to the countryside or showing them the city. Neither of the two siblings knew the reason why their parents decided to separate from each other. Their mother always said that they didn't love each other anymore than they used to. 

Shaking her head, Elspeth slowly made her way out of bed. She walked toward the door and observed the conversation; it was her brother who was talking with Mother. Suddenly her voice rose and Elspeth hid behind the door. Her brother, then, walked in the room searching for her. 

He groaned in annoyance. “Ellie, we're not playing any games. Go get dressed.” he said. She reluctantly showed herself and faced her brother.

“What happened?” she asked.

“Nothing that should concern you.” that was the answer she expected. That was the only answer he ever gave her. Mother advised Andrian to keep his sister in the dark about the divorce. If she found out more, she would constantly ask more and more questions and that would make their Mother angrier.

Her expression was blank. “Didn't you hear me the first time? Get dressed, we're leaving.” her brother repeated harshly and walked out the door, closing it with a loud thud as he exited the room.

Tears started forming in Ellie's eyes. She didn't feel sad at all, she was upset. The most upset she felt, the more she wanted to cry. Her head was a jungle, there was a mixture of emotions every time she thought about her family, comparing what they had to what they have left now. There was nothing, really. Just hatred.   
\-----  
After pulling a clean chemise over her head, wearing a pair of trousers and buckling her boots, Elspeth walked outside the inn door she found her Mother and brother waiting for her near their carriage. Not a single word escaping her mouth, she opened the door of the carriage and sat, Andrian following her. She felt his eyes observing her clothing, which was something she always got annoyed with. She only wore dresses in formal occasions; she never found them comfortable anyway. 

“We'll be in Oxford tonight.” he assured her.

“I hope so...” Elspeth muttered and sat next to her brother. “But what will we do after we get there?”

Andrian sighed. She did ask a lot of questions for the past weeks, casual behaviour of a confused child. “Mother said we will settle there. That's all I know, for now.” he answered.

He always tried to comfort his sister when needed, even if he didn't always succeed. Sometimes, he was forced to lie to her, just because he didn't know the truth; he and Elspeth were always very close, as a big brother he never wanted to disappoint her since she was looking up to him.

The time passed rather quickly this time. Going through the countryside, she looked outside the carriage window and saw animals like sheep and goats.

By the time it was late evening to night, Elspeth moved close to her brother and wrapped her arms around him, letting a yawn escape her lips. 

“Soon, we'll be there and you can sleep in your new room.” he whispered, somehow faking the excitement.

“But that's what you said a few hours ago!” she complained.

With a grimace, she went back to her seat and looked outside again, only to find out that the sky was too dark to see. They heard their mother's voice. 

“We're here.”


	2. 01~cнιℓ∂нoo∂ мємoяιєѕ

The trip to Oxford from London was torturingly long. For a week now, the two siblings spent most of their days in the carriage; only stopping when the driver had to take a rest, the horses needed to be fed or even it was night. Their mother insisted on arriving at Oxford as soon as possible. She would say that she wanted to leave the past behind her.

“Mother? Why aren't we going to stay at home anymore? Will we ever see Father again?” Her nosiness got the best of her. Their mother stayed silent, whenever Elspeth asked a question like this, she never got an answer.

A couple of hours later, Elspeth had fallen asleep on her brother's lap. She was awoken by a loud thud of the carriage. She looked outside the window, they had stopped in the middle of the countryside, an inn was nearby so they could spend the night there. Andrian helped Elspeth get off the carriage. They both saw their mother approaching her.

“Oxford's not far from here. We will be there tomorrow.” she told them.  
The siblings nodded and left their mother talking with the coach man. Walking away, far from her side, Elspeth sat down next to her brother. She was scared of what her new life might bring to them. Nothing could change their life back in London. But her parents explained to them that they didn't love each other anymore.

“Will you think you'll like it here?” she asked her brother sheepishly.

“No. Mother said that we will get used to it, but I doubt it.” he admitted.

She let out a sigh and held her hand close to her brother's. “But you won't leave me, right?” she asked, her eyes tearing up. “You won't leave me like Mother did to Father, will you?”she let the tears fall from her eyes, unashamedly. “Promise me you'll never leave me alone.”

Her brother's expression softened. Seeing his little sister in a state like this was unbearable for him. She had always known her to be strong, but now she was in a state of weakness. “I promise.” his voice broke.


	3. 03~ єχтяασя∂ιиαяу gιяℓ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter theme song: Extraordinary Girl by Green Day

Although the family had settled in Grandport for almost a year, Elspeth and Andrian already knew the city like the back of their hands. Their Mother herself had made quite some acquaintances, mostly men she met in pubs or even in the market. 

A certain Frenchman she met at the port had drawn her attention. He was rather tall, with green eyes and brown hair, his name was Raoul. He didn't look alike their Father, but still, their Mother liked him from the moment he spoke to her. They first started meeting in pubs, going there for a drink as friends. But later, meetings started happening at his or their Mother's house–mostly when Elspeth and Andrian were at school. 

It hadn't been long until they grew closer and closer to each other. Andrian had grown suspicious of his Mother's sudden mood change. He often spied on them, catching them in imitating moments which he always found embarrassing. He never told his sister, though. It would be better if she did not know anything about it. Yet.

At the moment, everyone was sitting at the big table in the dinning room. Elspeth sat next to him this time, instead of sitting next to her mother. 

She took the fork in her hand picking on her food. She had lost her appetite after what she had just heard. 

“He seems like nothing more than a bloody fool.” she muttered to her brother.

“I know.” he replied in the same way. He disapproved of her cursing but he knew that in a few minutes, she would be upset. 

“I don't want Mother to marry a knobhead like him.” she whispered.

He sighed. “I know.” he responded. They received a glare from their mother who was watching them the whole time whispering to each other. 

Elspeth tightened her grip. Not being able to control herself, she slammed her fist on the table and dropped the fork she had been holding. “I'm done with this bullshite.” she said and rushed to her room, without caring about acting with disrespect to her mother and Raoul.

“She isn't usually like that.” their mother said to Raoul, who responded with a nod of understanding. 

Andrian remained silent as he looked down on his plate, frowning.

“Goddammit!!!” he heard his sister scream in anger, followed by a loud thud. Sighing, he excused himself from the table and went to his sister. 

“Elspeth, calm down please.” he leaned on the door, trying to sound as gentle as he could. However, it enraged his sister even more. 

“Leave me alone!” she retorted, punching the wall out of anger.

Andrian rubbed his eyes. This wasn't the first time something like that happens. She rarely had outbursts, mostly when she was frustrated or angry, in that case. She had always been quiet on the outside but madness was dominating her mind. In a situation like this, she just let all her anger out, breaking everything that got in her way. 

“You don't understand, I want to help you.” he said and placed his hand on the knob of the door, twisting it in order to open it, only to find out that it was locked.

“Open the door.” he said firmly. There was another thud, louder than the previous one. There was silence after that. 

“Elspeth?” He didn't get an answer. Only a nearly hearable whimper. She finally opened the door. Her expression was blank, her cheeks flushed red, her bloodshot brown eyes staring at him. Looking down in shame, she stepped forward and wrapped her small arms around her brother's waist. 

“Why are you crying?” he asked her, reaching out to wipe her tears with his thumb. 

“I don't want this man to be our new Father.” she said between sobs. “He doesn't seem nice, he won't treat us like Father did.” 

At this moment, he felt shivers going down his spine. She could be right, but only time will show them.


	4. 04 ~ Iτ'ς αll fυn αnd Gαmες

{ 6th June 1782 }

The sun was shining through the shutters in Elspeth's room. She was still in bed, fully clothed, pretending to be sleeping. She heard a knock at the door.

“We will be in town for the next few hours. Your brother will take care of you until we get back.” her mother informed her. 

She didn't respond, she just rolled around her bed, groaning slightly. Her mother assumed she heard her, so she left her room. Not wasting a moment, Elspeth got up and ran to Andrian's room as soon as she heard the front door closing.   
“They left?” he asked.

Elspeth nodded with a smile plastered on her face.

“Let's go then!” he said in excitement. 

Elspeth watched Andrian getting two small swords from underneath his bed, her eyes beaming. He got up and motioned his sister to follow him to the back garden through the back door.

“You'll have to be exceptionally careful. If anyone finds any scratch-” Elspeth cut him off.

“Yes, yes I know.” she said rolling her eyes. 

Andrian nodded and tossed her one of the swords. He very well knew that what they were doing was wrong and they would surely get caught, but he did this for his sister. She would need combat training very soon and it would be better for her if she wasn't completely clueless about it. 

Elspeth held her sword in her small hand, not so sure if she was holding it right. Andrian confirmed her thoughts as he walked over to her. Taking her arm in his hands, he fixed the way she was supposed to be holding the weapon. 

“Part your legs slightly, it will help you have a better balance.” he advised her.

As Elspeth obeyed, her brother returned to his position and held his weapon the way he instructed her to. Without giving her a reminder he swung his sword at her tiny hands, the weapon which was too big and heavy for her tiny hands fell to the ground. A thin line had been formed on the back of her hand.

“Hey! I wasn't ready, that's not fair!” she protested. Not picking up the sword, she crossed her arms and glared at her brother.

He rolled his eyes. That was it again, the childish behaviour of Elspeth. The one where she could be whining all day because she lost at another of the siblings’ games or quarrels or even because she wouldn't get what she wanted. “You must always be ready. You can never know when the enemy is going to strike.”

His little sister was still glaring at him like she could burn a hole through his head. “Again.” he ordered narrowing his eyes and glaring back at her.

She gave him a sigh of annoyance. “Fine.” she spoke and picked up the small sword, regaining her position. Her brother swung the sword at her once more, although this time she tried to avoid him hitting her by bringing her free arm in front of her. That didn't prevent the hit, of course. Another thin but long line formed in her forearm as the sword had cut her.

She was disappointed with herself. Not only because she got hit and proved herself unworthy of any kind of defence, but also because of what her brother would say. 

‘She cannot handle a fight so easy as that. What will she do after? Let everyone crush her?’ these words echoed inside her little head, her imagining them being spoken by her brother. The person who she looked up to. 

“Then fucking try harder.” she told herself. And that's what she repeated until she managed to get at least one successful hit.

And she finally did, even though her brother countered the attack. Frustrated with herself she did not take notice of him swinging the sword diagonally, drawing blood from a thick line that extended from her left jawline to her right collarbone. This was one of the times that Andrian wanted to hurt her. These were the consequences of her not trying hard enough.

Enraged, Elspeth threw the weapon down. “I quit!” she yelled and stormed inside the house, heading to her room. She ignored the bleeding, even if it had completely stained her white shirt. She would have to give an explanation for that. Not only for the blood soaked cloth but also from the wound. Speaking of which, it hurt a lot. Like a child she was, she felt the urge to cry. That's what little children do, right? She just let it flow and as the minutes passed, blood came out darker and thicker.

She wanted to tell her brother on for what he did, but at the same time she didn't want him to get in trouble. That meant that they would rarely play again. Believe it or not, she enjoyed it despite her losing every time. 

Not being aware of how much time had passed, she was surprised to hear the knob of the front door clicking. She wanted to appear helpless and indefensible when her mother would walk up to her and ask her what had happened. So she let the tears she was holding in run down on her cheek. 

“We're back!” she heard her mother's voice. Upon receiving no reply from both of the siblings, she called their names but didn't receive an answer again.

Suddenly the door of her room burst open, revealing the worried side of her mother. And that was when the questions started.

“What is the meaning of this?!” she asked both angered and upset.

“It was Andrian's fault! He hurt me.” she said. Elspeth could imagine his face right now and the way he would respond.

She shouted her son's name and saw him timidly coming into his sister's room.

“Why did you do that to your sister? How did this happen?” she inquired.

Andrian gave her a look like he was trying to say ‘I'm sorry, Mother”. He chose to give her a proper answer.

“We were playing outside and it got a little bit... out of hand.” he explained.

Many questions ran through the mother's mind. “A little bit!? Is this how you describe it got out of hand?”

The boy didn't say anything. 

“You two are no longer allowed to ‘play’ without my or your father's supervision.” she said and looked at both of her children. “Am I making myself clear?”

“Yes, Mother.” they spoke. And that's how it ended. That was their punishment. At that moment, Elspeth wished she hasn't said anything; she didn't know her mother would do something like that. 

As their mother tried to get Andrian out of the room, he said “Well done you idiot.”

Elspeth did nothing more than crossing her arms and sticking her tongue at her brother, mocking him.

________________

After that incident, the two siblings chose not to play together anymore. They wanted to be free while they were at their own little world, not being restricted by an adult's supervision. However they got secret meetings at night or at very rare occasions when their parents left. But they did nothing but fight. There would always be the one who wouldn't agree with the other, then someone of them would curse at the other sibling and the quarrelling would start. Both of them were under the impression that this situation was never going to end.


	5. 05 ~ ωє киσω ωнαт'ѕ вєєи gσιиg σи ιиѕι∂є

{13rd October 1782}

This was one of the secret meetings the siblings had. Andrian had gotten out of his bed and tiptoed to his sister's room, waking her up from her light sleep. 

“Hey, Ellie. Wake up.” he whispered while shaking her shoulder. Elspeth opened her brown eyes and stared at him with a blank expression.

“I want to show you something.” he said with little excitement.

The girl rolled her eyes and turned her back at him. “Mother will find out.” she plainly said and closed her eyes. She didn't intend to sleep, she just wanted her brother to leave her alone.

“I doubt it.” he said with his arms crossed. “She and Father are a little...” he paused. “Busy.”

Elspeth opened her eyes only to roll them.

“Don't call him like that, he isn't our real father.” she said, raising her tone a little. “With what are they busy, anyway?”

Andrian chuckled. “Are you sure you want to know?” he asked as his chuckles turned to laughing.

She turned to face him. His grin made her even more curious. What was so funny about it? “Yes!” she said in a loud whisper.

He gave her a look. ‘Then come on!’ that's what he was trying to say. Elspeth jumped out of her bed and followed her brother to their parents' bedroom. 

The youngest sibling placed her ear on the door. As soon as she managed to pick one of the incoherent sounds, she knitted her eyebrows together in disgust.   
“What the hell?” she exclaimed as her brother started laughing at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a small and unnecessary chapter. Didn't fill up much of the story. I needed to post something and unfortunately I don't have any ideas or time. 
> 
> Until next time! xx


	6. 06 ~ нσυѕє σƒ gσℓ∂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> »Chapter's Theme Song:  
> House of Gold — Twenty One Pilots

{ 19th November 1784 }  
Winter had come in Grandport, the temperature had gone below zero and snow had been falling heavily.

“Mother!” Elspeth called out. “Can we go out and play?”

Her brother was standing next to her, fully clothed and ready to face the harsh weather. They didn't receive an answer. With a groan of frustration, she walked to her Mother's room. She entered without knocking and she was quite surprised that she wasn't shouted at.

“Me and Andrian are going outside. Don't look for us.” she said. Elspeth turned around to leave and tell her brother.

“You are going nowhere. ” she turned her head and saw Raoul leaning on the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

“Who said you're the boss in ’ere?” she snapped.

Without uttering any more words the siblings stepped their feet out in the cold snow. 

“Don't be so hard on them, Elspeth. ” Andrian said. “Mother has fallen ill.”

The teenage girl took a handful of the frozen water and formed a ball in her hands with it. 

“So?” she asked and threw the ball at her brother, aiming for his chest. “It isn't the first time.”

“She might not hold up for long this time.” he said in a serious tone. 

For a second, she froze. What would her life be without her mother? How could she only live with Andrian; they wouldn't be able to make it on their own. She didn't even think of their step-father. He would abandon them the minute their mother would leave this world.

A snowball on her head stopped her train of thoughts. “My life is slowly starting to go to shit.” she muttered to herself. Her brother noticed her sudden mood change.

“Hey, aren't you too old for this game?” he asked her playfully.

“Why, aren't YOU?” she joked. “Look yourself, you're a grown man and you can't even avoid getting hit with a snowball in your face!”

He looked confused for a moment, until he was actually hit with a bunch of snow. They chose to have fun rather than start to grieve.

_______________________

Days passed. Elspeth hadn't seen Mother in days. It must've even been weeks since she last got up from her bed.

She knocked on her door, before entering. She found her mother asleep on the bed. Her skin looked as white as a sheet of paper, her eyes were swollen and there were bags underneath them. She looked like hell.

“Hello, Mother.” she said softly. “I know you can't hear me, but... I want you to know that I'll always love you. There have been moments I haven't treated you the way I was supposed to. Around five years ago, you made my life hell. And I probably won't forget it nor forgive you. But you did what you had to and I won't blame you for that. Even if we don't get on, please, don't leave me, don't leave Andrian, don't leave Father.”

She was a bit of a foolish girl. Her parents left each other a long time ago. But she had a feeling that they could be together again; as a family.

“Don't leave us with Raoul. I don't trust him, he's hiding something and hasn't been anything but mean to us. Just, don't leave. Promise me.” she pleaded. 

“I promise...” it was a voice that sounded like her Mother's. It didn't sound harsh and threatening, no. This time, it sounded soft and soothing. 

But she was asleep, it wasn't she who talked to her daughter. But little did the girl know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Really quick update, I planned on posting this earlier, but I really liked this chapter. It was really easy to find the motivation. And imagine I wrote this in Chemistry class XD
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos or comment if you liked it! xx


End file.
